1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to horse blankets and hoods and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to blankets and hoods used on show horses, and means for maintaining blankets and hoods in a fixed position on a horse.
2. Prior Art
The general construction of horse blankets has remained virtually unchanged for many years. Relatively little recent prior art is available concerning horse blanket construction, and, in fact, most related prior art is dated before nineteen-hundred (1900). More particularly, the field of closure and fastener apparatus utilized to attach a blanket to a horse has evidently failed to advance to a state made possible via various synthetic materials developed in the past few years. In other words, horse blankets and associated hardware are substantially the same today as they were fifty or one hundred years ago.
One aspect of horse blanket construction concerns the type of blanket material used. One well known material used in horse blanket construction is blanketing jute, as is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 518,833, issued to E. H. Cooper. Some other aspects of blanket construction include: the shaping of the neck and rear openings of a blanket; ventilative or insulative qualities of a blanket; and means by which a blanket is attached to a horse.
The U.S. Pat. No. 177,809, issued to A. E. Crittenden, shows a horse blanket having a neck portion which appears to at least partially cover the mane of a horse wearing the blanket. On the other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. 502,508, issued to H. B. Cleveland and W. E. Tuller, shows a horse blanket having a neck portion which is apparently removed from the mane portion of a horse's neck. The patent issued to Cleveland and Tuller also shows a horse blanket which substantially wraps around a horse's hips, while the U.S. Pat. No. 512,385, issued to P. M. Mishler, shows a blanket which apparently leaves a horse's buttocks exposed.
Horse blankets such as the one shown in the Crittenden patent are purposefully loose fitting to increase the comfort of a horse wearing such a blanket. However, a blanket such as the one shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,203, issued to P. J. Borbridge, appears to more fully, and tightly, enclose a horse, evidently to keep the animal warm. It is especially desirable to keep animals such as a show horse warm at all times during cold weather. If a show horse is allowed to be exposed to cold weather, the horse will "hair up", or grow a winter coat, which is undesirable in the grooming of show horses.
A variety of fastening apparatus have been utilized to maintain a horse blanket in a fixed position on a horse. One type of fastener apparatus used to close an open front end horse blanket is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 481,326, issued to C. A. Harvey. The U.S. Pat. No. 518,833, issued to E. H. Cooper, also shows a fastener apparatus utilized on an open front end horse blanket. A rear leg strap closure assembly is disclosed in the Borbridge patent; and other strap-like fasteners are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,051,618, issued to J. G. Murphy, and 3,626,663, issued to J. R. Moon.
In general, several undesirable characteristics are inherent in horse blankets constructed in accordance with the above patents. First, it is desirable, particularly with show horses, for a horse to be completely covered during cold weather to prevent hairing up, while at the same time remaining comfortable and unbothered by the blanket. Since horses in general have a tendency to kick and bite at bothersome binding straps, or the like, it is also desirable to have a blanket wherein the binding straps do not rub or chafe the animal, and wherein all loose strap ends are made fast by some type of closure means. Of course, it is also desirable to have a horse blanket which can easily and quickly be attached to, or removed from, a horse, is relatively light weight and durable, and is easily cleaned and maintained.